I Just Want to Say That I Love You
by Imouto Yuu-chan
Summary: Merasa punya tanggungan besar terhadap adik nya Hinata menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk bekerja separuh waktu menjadi waitress di sebuah café. Fic pertama saya. mind to Read and review?


**I Just Want to Say That I Love You**

**Pairing: sasuhina ,gaahina**

**Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Eyd kurang tepat, typo, alur cepat, dll**

**IMOUTOU**

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang dikenal dengan sifatnya yang lembut, cantik dan sangat penyayang kepada sesama.

Hinata adalah putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Miyako. Tapi sayang, ayah Hinata sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kankernya, sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya, Hyuuga duduk di kelas dua Konoha High school, sedangkan adiknya yang baru berusia dua belas tahun, duduk di kelas satu Junior High School. Kini Hinata harus tinggal sendirian bersama adiknya di rumah mereka yang sangat sederhana,Hinata harus menanggung semua kebutuhan mereka, menggantikan posisi ayah sekaligus ibu mereka yang telah tiada.

Merasa punya tanggungan besar terhadap adik nya Hinata menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk bekerja separuh waktu menjadi _waitress_di sebuah café.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar adiknya kesekolah, Hinata yang merasa dirinya sudah telat langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya dia akan diperlakukan seperti apa oleh Yamato-_sensei_ yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya.

Ketika berada didepan pintu gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup, tanpa fikir panjang HInata memasuki arena sekolah dan langsung bergegas menuju garasi untuk menyimpan sepedanya terparkir dengan rapi, Hinata langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Semoga saja guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya belum sampai.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas yang diatasnya bertulisan kelas2-B, dengan takut-takut Hinata membuka pelan pintu kelasnya tersebut. Sial, sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah terlambat. Mendengar suara gesekan pintu yang terbuka semua siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas mengalihkankan pandangan mereka yang tadinya focus dengan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Yamato-_sensei_, Semuanya memandang kearah Hinata yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Tidak hanya para siswa dan siswi yang memandang hinata tapi _Sensei_ terkenal sangat galak tersebut juga turut memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tuhan…Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap wajah _Senseinya _tersebut.

"_Go- gomenasai_!" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya,sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk memandang Sensei galak yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"A-aku….." sambung Hinata agak gugup

"Duduklah Hyuuga!"kata Yamato-_sensei_ yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya, perkataan Yamato-_sensei_ sukses membuat suasana dikelas tersebut menjadi tidak bernyawa.

"Eee?" Hinata yang tadinya tertunduk, langsung memandang Yamato-_sensei_ yang sama sekali tidak tidak heran?Tidak biasanya guru galak itu menyuruhnya untuk langsung duduk meski dirinya sudah sangat terlambat.

"Kau mau aku berubah fikiran?" tanya Yamato-_sensei_ dengan nadanya yang sedingin es.

"Eee… em "Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan paling pojok.

Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur, mungkin doanya selama ini sudah terkabul. Sikap kejamnya secara perlahan lama setelah itu proses belajar mengajar pun dimulai seperti biasanya. Hingga bel lonceng tanda jam istirahat makan siang berbunyi, seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada dikelas tersebut membereskan barang-barang mereka yang berserakan diatas meja, begitu juga dengan Yamato-_sensei_ yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas kecil, sedangkan siswa-siswi yang didepannya itu hanya menunggu kapan _Sensei_ galak tersebut akan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Oh iya Hyuuga," Yamato-_sensei_yang tadinya duduk lalu berdiri, memandang hinata yang tengah sibuk ngobrol dengan teman sebangkunya

"Iya, _Sensei?_" Hinata memandang Yamato-_sensei_ yang juga memandangnya

"Aku lihat ruangan aula sangat kotor dan berserakan, kalau sepulang sekolah aku masih melihat masih kotor, maka jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku menambah hukumanmu!" ujar Yamato-_sensei_ yang lalu keluar dari kelas yang menurutnya sangat membosankan tidak?Setiap hari ada saja murid-murid nakal dan tidak mematuhi peraturan yang akhirnya harus diberi hukuman.

"Eee?"Hinata terdiam tanpa kata, harapannya selama ini ternyata hanya mimpi belaka,Yamato-_sensei_ masih saja dengan sifatnya yang gemar menyiksa siswanya karena kesalahan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu parah.

"_Ne_… Hinata-_chan,_" panggil sahabat baiknya yangterkenall sangat tomboy tapi begitu manis di pandang.

"_Nan_i Tenten-_chan?_"Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang sahabatnya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat lagi?"tanya sahabatnya.

"Hehehe, lagi-lagi aku dan adikku terlambat bangun, jadi… hehehehe" Hinata hanya dapat menebarkan senyum konyolnya.

"Haah, kau selalu mencari masalah!" kata Tenten sambil menghela gadis tomboy itu sudah malas setiap hari harus menasehati Hinata agar tidak kembali terlambat.

"Mungkin sudah sudah,aku mau membersihkan aula dulu. _Ja ne?_" kata Hinata yang langsung bergegas keluar dari kelasnya menuju aula sekolah.

.

.

.

Sesampai di depan pintu aula sekolah, tanpa basa basi Hinata langsung masuk kedalamnya. Tuhan… ini benar-benar sangat berantakan, semua kursi yang berada di dalamnya terlihat tidak beraturan dan tergeletak dimana-mana, sampah bertebaran dan debu? Jangan Tanya. Sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru enam bulan yang lalu, aula ini sama sekali belum pernah kembali digunakan dan dibersihkan, Hinata menghela nafas panjang melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang .Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar harus berjuang keras.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Hinata langsung membersihkan ruangan aula. Pertama-tama ia membersihkan debu dan kemudian menyapu lantai yang penuh dengan sampah. Hingga satu jam berlalu Hinata menghela nafas lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menyapu dan mengepel lantai

"Huh… hanya tinggal kursi-kursi ini,"pikir Hinata yang sangat kelihatan lelah, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, diatetap harusmenyelesaikan semua tugasnya sampai selesai. Jika tidak, dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang jauh lebih berat dari ini.

Tanpa fikir panjang Hinata langsung melaksanakan tugasnya yang sangat membuatnya tersiksa tersebut.

Berawal dari mengangkat kursi-kursi kecil yang hanya bisa di bawanya dengan sebelah tangan, setelah itu menyeret kursi-kursi sofa yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibawanya dengan tenaganya yang tidak sepadan dengan kursi yang sedang dia rapikan.

"Hah, kenapa ada orang disini?"Seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sangat keren dan dingin yang sedang tertidur di aula sekolah, terbangun dari tidurnya, dan berniat mencari tahu siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya laki-laki itu melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang menyeret kursi sofa yang begitu berat, yang menurutnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan badan gadis itu.

"Oy…" ujar laki-laki itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memanggilnya.

"Ee…_nani_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau sangat mengganggu tidurku." kata laki-laki tersebut yang masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang begitu dingin.

'_Keren…' _Hinata membatin.

"A-aku di hukum untuk membersihkan ruangan ini."jawab Hinata yang kelihatan agak gugup memandang laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

"Ee…hah?"Mendengar alasan itu, laki-laki itu membatalkan niatnya untuk mengusir gadis yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu berniat untuk pergi dari aula sekolah yang sudah tidak aman lagi untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat.

Laki-laki itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan aula tapi….

"_Ano_..."panggil Hinata

"Hn…"laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memandang Hinata

"Aku tidak bisa mengangkat kursi ini sendirian, kalau aku terus menyeretnya aku takut kursinya jadi rusak," ujar Hinata dengan keberanian yang begitu besar untuk meminta tolong kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal nya. Sejujurnya Hinata takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jadi?"Tanya laki-laki itu. Sepertinyaia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Hinata.

"Eee… maukah kau menolongku mengangkat kursi ini?"Tanya Hinata. Hinata sempat berfikir bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan memperdulikannya dan langsung meninggalkannya. Tapi ternyata pendapatnya salah, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Cepatlah, waktuku tidak banyak. "ujar laki-laki itu.

"Eee…"Hinata terdiam dan mulai menggangkatnya kursi sofa itu bersama dengan laki-laki itu, kemudian mengaturnya dengan rapi.

Hingga lima menit berlalu semua kursi-kursi sudah tersusun rapi, berarti sekarang semua tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Sudah? " tanya laki-laki itu.

"Emm…" Hinata banyak bicara, Laki-laki itu langsung beranjak pergi.

"Ano..." Hinata memanggil pria itu untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali membuat pria itu berpaling.

"Aku punya nama"

"Eee…" Hinata terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan kau tak perlu tau."Kata laki-laki itu dengan gayanya yang begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin menanyakan namamu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."kata Hinata, dan sedikit membuat laki-laki itu terdiam, tidak merespon ucapan terima kasih Hinata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Eeee?"Hinata berdiri bingung memandang laki-laki itu dan juga berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan aula yang sekarang sudah bersih.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan aula. Ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah, Hinata melihat laki-laki yang tadi sudah membantunya itu sedang ngobrol dengan sahabatnya, Hinata memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya ketika melewati tiga orang laki-laki yang tidak tau sedang membicarakan apa, tanpa Hinata sadari laki-laki itu memandang Hinata yang melewatinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Pertanyaan dari salah satu temannya membuat pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut sedikit kaget.

"Tidak,"jawab Sasuke ketus dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganya.

.

Sementara itu Hinata yang sedikit mendengar membicarakan mereka, langsung memandang sekilas laki-laki pantat ayam yang tadi menolongnya

"Jadi, namanya Sasuke…" pikir Hinata.

To be continued

Sepertinya fic ini jelek ya? Hm… saya gak yakin fic ini akan sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Tapi saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang membaca fic saya dan memberikan review di fic saya ini.

Nama saya Imouto, saya masih baru di dunia akun ini adalah milik kakak saya, tapi sekarang akun ini adalah milik saya.:D maaf, semua fic yang ada di akun ini terpaksa dihapus. Tapi kakak saya bilang dia akan mempublisnya ulang di akunnya yang lain.

Arigatoo Ran-neechan,.

Selanjutnya, sudikah kalian meninggalkan review di fic saya ini? Saya selalu menunggu review dari kalian. ^_^


End file.
